Will I ever see you again?
by eMeRaLd86
Summary: A year had passed and still Draco waits for his love to come back. Will he ever come back? Will Draco get the chance to say how sorry he was? OneShot story.


**Title: Will I ever see you again? **

Summary: A year had passed and still Draco waits for his love to come back. Will he ever come back? Will Draco get the chance to say how sorry he was?

Beta'd by the wonderful Cyane Snape

A/N: First time writing a one shot story. Reviews are highly appreciated :).

* * *

Standing on our spot near the lake, I whispered to myself _"Where are you, Harry?"_

One year had passed since you disappeared. No one knew where you where. Your friends and I tried to find you but you had vanished.

Seventh year was the best year of my life. Why? Because I found you. We were so much alike, it seemed. Your life and mine were filled with the same expectations and disappointments. Though we'd fought for the last six years, it no longer mattered. We finally found each other.

I had never been so happy. Finally I found someone who understood me; someone who loved me for me and not because of my family or fortune. Our friendship blossomed into a relationship. I was delighted as I'd been attracted to you for a while. The first time we kissed, it was more than I could dream of. The feeling of your lips on mine was something that I could never grow tired of. The first time we made love, I couldn't have asked for more. You were perfect. It was then I realized that I was in love with you.

_I love you so much. You are everything to me. _

For you I would gladly throw away everything that I had and I did. I defied my father to be with you. I told him that I didn't want to join the dark side and he was furious. That was when everything changed. I didn't know what happened but since the meeting with my father, everything started to go downhill.

When we met that day, I realized that you had changed. You pushed me away, but I didn't know what was wrong with you. Since then, you refused to talk to me or even be near me. I was confused. I tried to talk to you but you ignored me. You acted like I wasn't there; like I was invisible. I didn't know what to do. I was hurt. What had I done to make you act that way? My memories of the preceding night gave me no indication of what could be wrong.

Months passed and it seemed like nothing had changed between us. You became cold towards me and we went back to the way we were before we fell in love. Though you ignored me, I stood by your side. I remember clearly the day of the final battle. I stood by your side all the time. I protected you from my father and hurt him in the process but it didn't matter. I shielded you from a curse from the Dark Lord and you killed him afterwards.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. According to Madam Pomfrey, two weeks had passed. I laid there for a while and everything came crashing down as the memories that had been blocked came to the surface. It seemed my father had put me on Imperius curse that day. When Lucius was ship to Azkaban, the memory curse was broken and everything became clear to me.

That very day, I had gone to meet my father and told him about my decision. As I had mentioned, he was furious and he put me under the Imperius Curse. My God, what had I done to you? I remembered what had happened at that fateful meeting. I saw myself telling you that our relationship was only for fun and I called you all sorts of names. I saw myself telling Crabbe and Goyle to hold you down while I beat you and left you bruised, battered and bleeding on the floor. Everything came back to me and I was horrified. What had I done? How could I do that you?

I was crying my heart out by then and minutes passed before I realized that I had to explain everything to you. But I was too late. Professor Dumbledore told me that you had left. I cried my heart out, realizing that you had left before I could apologize to you. Days passed and I lay there, crying all the time. What was I supposed to do now? You were my life, my everything and now you'd left.

So here I was, standing on our spot where we spent all those nights together. The memories of the time that we spent together here came flooding back. I was crying by this point in time but I didn't care. A year had gone by and many things had changed. When I was released from the infirmary, I hired a private investigator to track you down. But I have heard no news of you. It seemed you just disappeared.

Though I was tempted to leave school, I couldn't. Our memories were here and I couldn't leave them behind. So I stayed, replacing Severus as Professor. Your friend, Granger, was here as well and I talked to her. Though she didn't believe me at first, she did after I showed her my pensieve and all those memories. She said she would help me, but it didn't matter. Nobody could find you. Your friends tore apart the whole of Britain to find you but it didn't matter. They couldn't find you either.

My love for you grew stronger with each passing day. Though I went through my days as usual, inside I was dying. I had to find you, apologize to you but how could I do that when no one knew where you were? My thoughts were filled with you. Your face haunted me day and night. Each night I cried myself to sleep as I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again. I cursed myself for being so weak and letting myself be controlled by my father. I missed you so badly. _Where are you Harry_? I thought to myself.

I came to our place by the lake often as this was where we spent all of our memorable time together. We shared our first kiss here and we found ourselves sitting here many nights just sitting and talking. Those were the happiest days of my life. But all those were just memories now. You were gone now and it seemed you didn't want to be found. I wanted to go and find you so badly but I couldn't leave my students behind.

Hours seemed to have passed but it didn't matter to me. I heard footsteps from behind but I didn't care. I thought it was Hermione as she always came to talk to me and fetch me back. I was crying my heart out by now. Suddenly I felt strong arms around my waist. It couldn't be Hermione because she wouldn't dare do such a thing. I turned and, oh my God, there you were behind me.

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. This must be my imagination. But you were there. I looked at the face that had been haunting me day and night for the last year. You stared back at me and you eyes were filled with apologies, hurt and love?

_I must be dreaming_ I thought. _My eyes must be deceiving me. _

But you stayed there and held me. You pulled me into your embrace and I welcomed your touch.

_If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up._

I breathed in deeply the scent that is uniquely yours. I cried from the great joy of being in your embrace and saw that you were crying too. I didn't know what you were crying for, but I was also crying because of the guilt that I carried. We stayed in that embrace for who knows how long, and then you finally pulled back. I was afraid that you were going to leave again but you didn't. You stayed where you were, right in front of me.

Then you told me you were sorry. You were sorry that you left. You were sorry that you didn't come sooner. It seemed Hermione had found you a few months earlier but you were too hurt to believe what she said. Then you told me that you went to Azkaban to visit my father and you went through his mind to see if what Hermione said was true. Though you found the memory that you wanted to see, you were still hurt by what I had done.

You spent days pondering your thoughts and finally you decided to come to me. I told you that I was the one that should feel sorry. I apologized to you for what I had done and for being so weak. I couldn't help but apologize to you over and over again but you stopped me. You kissed me for the first time in a long time and I was in heaven. It would be one that would remain in my mind for all eternity. Our kiss was gentle, passionate and we poured all of our pent-up emotions in it.

When we separated, you didn't let go of me and I wouldn't move. I'd missed you so badly and I didn't want to leave. Finally you said the words that I had been wanting to hear and had waited to hear for so long. "I love you Draco. This time, I won't leave. I'll stay by your side, forever and for always."

_My God! Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say those words?_

I couldn't help myself when I cried again. You drew me to your embrace and held me there. When I stopped crying, I drew back and told you, "I love you too, Harry." We kissed once more and this one was full of need and desperation. We separated, walked back to the castle together and began our lives, together.

* * *


End file.
